Dawn of the new Jashin
by H34T
Summary: Twists, blocks, and enemies. Naruto of the past is no more as Naruto grows up my way of the ninja with the strange religion of Jashin in his soul. With early allies and late enemies, how will he get through the brother rivalry between two Gods?
1. 1 Soul to Kill

* * *

Staring into the colorful sunset, the 5-year-old Naruto sat atop a roof top. The sounds of the village still audible. The sound of Naruto's stomach broke the small silence around the blonde. Naruto sighed heavily; this was his third day without food and now the gnawing pain in his stomach was shortening his last nerve. Silently climbing down the roof top, Naruto spotted a plump man gathering his unsold bread to sell tomorrow for a lower price. Placing the basket just outside the back door, he wiped his heavily sweated brow and returned into the small bakery.

Naruto carefully made his way to the basket of bread, avoiding leaves and twigs that might alert the baker of stepped on. As he neared the basket, Naruto heard footsteps coming from the door, quickly grabbing 2 of the bread sticks, Naruto dashed towards one of the alleyways, snapping several twigs in his escape.

"Wah- Hey get back here you demon! Quick, someone catch him, he stole 2 of my bread sticks!!!" The man exclaimed, catching the attention of a group of drunks.

"Shey fellas, let's go catsh us a demon." One of the said, getting nods of agreement from the group of five.

"Get back here you demon!" one of the villagers shouted, he was one of the many who joined the drunks in the pursuit of the blonde. The group of five grew to a group of fifty, all carrying a weapon of some sort.

The bread sticks gave the blonde little energy, but it did stop the gnawing pain in his stomach. A sickening sound of metal hitting flesh echoed off the walls of the alleyway. A kunai buried itself deep in the back of Naruto's leg, causing him a stumble and fall to the ground. He refused to yelp in pain as he ripped the kunai out, blood now gushing freely from the wound. With the mob now only 10 feet away, the five year old attempted to scramble to his feet. Only to have 3 more kunai bury themselves in the young boy's shoulders, and left leg. Now with both legs injured and both shoulders impaled, panic began to set in the blonde's mind. He refused, however, to play along destiny and got back to his feet. While this was happening, a fox within the boy's stomach watched in disgust.

"**This boy is no younger than 5 years old, yet he has to put up with this kind of treatment. They call us demons, monsters, cold killers. But looking in the mirror, they cannot see that a monster is staring right at them. Pathetic humans, we are demons, but what are they?**" The Kyuubi inquired, feeling slight sympathy for the boy.

"**Might as well save him, I'm not ready to die now… If only Minato could see what his son has to put up with day in and day out…"**

"It is time to do what the forth hokage couldn't…KILL YOU!!!" The lead villager exclaimed, lunging forward to lop the head off the boy. He stood there, uncaring, a tear slid down his cheek. He wasn't frozen in fear, hate, loving, or despise. He stood brave, accepting the fate that he wanted, to leave this world and find anew.

He had enough time in life to wonder what it is about. Enough time sitting on the roof top, staring at the children with smiles in the market place, observing the guards checking wagons and allowing them to pass, staring at the face that looked so much like his. Five years of staring, observing, wondering… about the world, life, and its reason. There he stood, time slowed down to a snail's pace, the knife inched closer and closer to the blonde's throat. A sad smile appeared on the boy's face, for the thought of leaving hell amused him, no pity, no gain, no happiness, just a big, empty feeling in his heart, waiting to be occupied by someone, something, and some time soon... But Kyuubi wasn't ready for it to end here. He forced his chakra into the blonde, causing him to transport, the boy combusted into a pillar of purple and black flames. It engulfed the rocks around him, turning them into small lumps of molten lava. All the villagers stood frozen in time, mouths a gap as the kunai melted in the man's hand, causing third-degree burns to blister and char the man's hand. He howled in pain, clutching his now pitch black hand, the fingers still twitching. The mob quickly dispersed as ANBU began to appear at the scene.

{Hokage Tower}

"Man, the council is getting more and more demanding." Sarutobi said, massaging his temples to numb the pain of his headache.

"Sarutobi, friend of Minato Arashi Namikaze, I ask in your presence for permission to leave the village for 7 years to train Naruto Uzumaki/ Namikaze." Kyuubi stated through Naruto's voice, kneeling at the door of the room.

The Hokage took a few seconds to process to information. Everything clicked in place, Minato had apologized on his death bed to an unknown thing. At the time, he had thou8ght that he was apologizing to Naruto for sealing the Kyuubi into him, but in reality, he was apologizing to both. He only trusted his own son to contain his best friend. He thought of the times that Minato would sit in the office, staring out the window. He seem like he was waiting for something, expecting an event. There were still some pieces of the puzzle that were missing, but at the time given right now, he didn't care.

"I allow you permission of hermit status for 7 years; I believe good things are going to come from this trip are they not?" Sarutobi said, gesturing for the boy to stand up. Their eyes made contact, the weary eyes of the aging hokage peered into the broken ones of the boy. No longer blue, they were shattered pieces of blood red fragments of his soul.

The contact didn't break until Naruto nodded and shushined out the room. A note went flying through the air and landed on the hokage's desk. It read:

"Yo, Old man, just before I die, do the paperwork with Kage Bushin, saves you a lot of time. From- Minito Namikaze."

* * *

"**This is where your new life begins kit."** Kyuubi said, taking a step out the gates and faded into the darkness of the night.


	2. 2 Allies made

Small clouds of dust were kicked up as Naruto, now 12 years old, neared the massive gates that housed Konoha. The once starved 5 year old grew into an assassin with a name that put fear into the eyes of his foe. Anyone lucky enough to see him in full outfit had died. One encounter with the Atkatsuki 3 years back left him with a memory not worth remembering. But it did lead him to find a goof friend and ally. {If you can't do the math, he is 9 when this happens}

{Flashback}

"**Focus you chakra into the blade and imagine it into a keen edge."** Hikira advised, it had been revealed that kyuubi is a title of authority similar to "King". Hikira planed to pass the title fully to Naruto come time that his body was able to take the full brunt of the chakra.

Sweat dripped down Naruto's brow while he attempted to surpass his partial Kyuubi chakra to only use his human chakra. All the birds were silent, the ants halted, the sun beamed down to see if the heir to the throne of Kyuubi would succeed or not. All the creatures were snapped out of the daze and ran for cover a shady figure approached the blonde. Losing focus, the chakra enforced katana sent out a massive shockwave that sent the blonde flying. He grimaced himself for the hard landing to come. Instead, Naruto hit an object that was soft yet firm. A gasp involuntarily left his lungs. Through his spotty vision, he spotted his sword lodged in a soft patch of earth on the other side of the clearing. Before he could make a move towards it, Naruto felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around him, immobilizing his arms and keeping him in place on the ground. Naruto felt warm breath caress the shell of his ear.

"How nice to see you here Naruto-kun." The man said, whispering the blonde's ear. A warm tongue momentarily lapped at the edge of the ear, leaving a moist trail of saliva. Naruto was frozen by the sensation. His heart skipped a beat. His body was betraying his mind. Those thoughts were shattered, however, as the cold touch of a sword that was felt on the base of his neck. His chakra left his body in an instant.

By the voice and the sword, Naruto had pieced together that the two people were itachi and Kisame, both people he wouldn't be able to beat until another year or so. Naruto began to struggle against the death grip, only to feel Itachi squeeze him tighter as Kisame's sword continued to absorb his chakra.

Naruto felt his chakra leave his coils and new Kyuubi chakra filled them once more. Relying in demon chakra was not what he was fond of; his body was not yet accustomed to the burning chakra, leaving him with major side effects the nice day. The Samehada began to glow an eerie red as demon chakra began to flow into the sword. The features on the blonde changed as another shockwave rippled across the clearing, knocking both Kisame and Itachi a good distance away from the blonde.

Naruto stood up; half slouched over, arms hanging limply at his sides. A tornado of red chakra encircled the boy, burning the grass and turning the rocks into molten lava. It was a sight to behold. Naruto's hair morphed into a wild mop of crimson red hair. His whisker marks became more defined while his fangs grew abnormally large and sharp. Drool began to drip off of his long, flattened tongue. Chuckling first came from the boy. The chuckles became laughter. His maniacal laugh rang through the forest and echoed off the waterfall nearby. Naruto head shot up and gave a death glare to Itachi. His red, slitted eyes bore into the mind of the Uchiha. Seeing his chance, Itachi activated Mangekyo and stared back.

{Mindscape}

The background faded into what looked like a negative picture. Alone, both boys stood, never breaking eye contact. Itachi smirked when he saw Naruto's eyes widen in horror. In a blink of an eye, it was Itachi that was bound to a cross. Naruto materialized in front of him along with all the other clones. Plunging a clawing fist into Itachi's gut, Naruto pulled out his liver. Itachi stifled back a grunt of pain as he felt his liver regrow. Naruto greedily devoured the bloody organ and licked excess blood from his hand. Naruto once more plunged his blood covered hand into Itachi, this time, into his chest. Pulling out a beating heart, Naruto examined it, and then ate it as well.

A raspy voice rang through the clearing: **"Ten days… Ten days will you have to endure this… Ten days of no sleep and extreme stress… Ten days of isolation and regret… Ten days… OF HELL."**

Over the course of ten days, Itachi was sure he had gone insane. He had seen his death 500 times. He had seen Kisame killed brutally 700 times. All of his organs pulled out and either eaten, turned to stone, or melted into molten lava. He had even seen his whole chakra system removed and blown up by Naruto pumping demon chakra into it. He held respect for the blonde after he saw what demon chakra can do to a person. He respected the blonde was still sane after his life. He held grudging respect for the boy in all ways possible. He had witnessed what Naruto had experienced over the course of his life, the neglection, the hate, and beatings. At the end, he was put face to face with none other than the Kyuubi himself.

"**So you're the one that killed the Uchiha clan… Snotty stuck up brats. Thinking they're all this and that. The only reason that I don't eat you right here and now is that I respect and disrespect you. You only succeeded in killing the clan because they were unprepared. Have you all been on the battle field in full alert, you would've been killed 10 times over. Now that is a ninja's code: "The time for a ninja to strike is when the enemy sleeps, his weapons lay forgotten at his sides. That is the time for a ninja to strike." But only a coward does such things on such a large scale. Yes the Hokage ordered you to, but he was no less of a fool than you. He ordered you to kill them because he feared; he feared they would gather the power to overthrow him. Yes they were ignorant bastards, but that was only half. Striking fear into them would have been a smarted plan and would've caused a lot less trouble for a certain little brother. Now you shall go… Go into the true, hideous world, and you can make up wrongs or carry on. I shall not stand in your way for this is your decision. But remember this; you will forever be cursed by your actions. Ja Ne… **_**Good Luck.**_"

With that, a bright flash blinded Itachi. He saw Kyuubi fade into the light that turned into darkness.

{Outside}

One second passed… Two… Three…Four and five… Kisame stood frozen next to Itachi. He debated with himself if the blonde was affected or had it backfired. Itachi dropped to the ground, covering his eyes. A trickle of blood flowed down either side of this face and into his gritted teeth. Kisame reached down and threw one of Itachis arm over his shoulder. Two figures jumped from the forest around them. Naruti instantly recognized them as Hidan and Kakazu. Hidan had a confident smirk on his face.

Naruto's lids were drooping almost shutting. He was tired after blocking and then backfiring the genjutsu Itachi had launched. Hidan realized that and sprung into action. Pulling a strange pendant similar to his, Hidan slipped it over Naruto's head. Naruto attempted to fight back, but his sore muscles refused to move. Hidan slit Naruto's palm with a kunai and licked it off. His body began to change as his resembled something out of the Grim Reaper. Standing up, Hidan slit his own wrist and drew a symbol on the ground. Lying Naruto in that middle, Hidan stood over him and began handseals while chanting strange verses:

"**Jashin** **heed my call, I feel great power and loyalty in this person. Show yourself to this being, I inform you… CONVERTION APPLY!**(kinda crappy and cheesy but bear with me here) Hidan slammed an open bloody palm on the pendant around Naruto's neck. It glowed like a branding iron and burned a scar right in the middle of Naruto chest. (A little below where the collar bone "separates") At first Hidan thought that Jashin had refused, seeing that Naruto did nothing about the pain he should have received. All Hidan saw was Naruto staring into space as smoke rose from the burning pendant.

"Hidan! What the fuck are you doing! Are you insane?!?! We need him to extract the Kyuubi and if you do that, he becomes imm-" Kakazu was cut off as a beam of black light engulfed Naruto and Hidan.

After several minutes, the beam subsided and revealed a fox like Naruto that had the same coloring as Hidan. Instead of a circle on the forehead, Naruto had the Jashin symbol. {In my fanfic, Hidan is looking for the avatar of Jashin and was "told" that the avatar would be the one, once converted and in the skeleton form, had the jashin symbol in the middle of his or her forehead. Converters {strong believers} had a circle, and normal followers had a triangle.}

"He has come, the avatar of Jashin!" Hidan exclaimed as he witnessed Naruto flex his hand. Kakazu promptly sent a swift chop to the base of Hidan's neck, knocking him out.

"Shut up, you have caused us enough trouble." Kakazu said, turning to Kisame and Itach. They both nodded in agreement and fled the scene. Naruto, however, didn't have the energy to make the leap. The black and white coloring left his skin and he fell to the ground in an instant. A squad of sand ANBU came to the horrific scene. The water fall nearby was tainted black, the grass was no more than mulch scattered throughout the clearing. More than 20 trees were on the ground. The Leader spotted the bloody body of the boy at the side at the clearing. He motioned his squad of seven to retrieve the body. The sun was almost past the horizon

"_Damn…Did this little guy do all this?"_

{Naruto was training practically on the border of Suna and Konoha}

{Suna {Just say this is about a month after Gaara kills his uncle}

Gaara stood beside the boy's hospital bed. His usual stoic face was replaced by a look of slight worry and panic. He did not know the kid nor had he seen him before. But some aura had dragged him from his usual nightly stare at the moon. What he thought at times of that you never remembered. Some days it was who would try to kill him next or about his family or some kind of strange suicide plan. His eyes would sometimes drift to the direction of Konoha, searching for some unknown thing.

"When will he wake up?" He asked, it sounded more of a demand than a question. His statement shocked the nurse that was tending to the boy. She and the whole room had never heard Gaara sound so…so… so worried. Konkuro nearly fell to the ground, Temari dropped her fan, and the Kazekage just stared at his son in utter complete shock.

"H-he should be awake in a day or so." A nurse replied, snapping the whole room out of their daze. Gaara merely nooded and returned his gaze on the blonde.

"_Why did I ask that? For all I should care, I could have killed this guy no sweat…"_ Little did he know, these actions were SLIGHTLY influenced by the Shukanku.

Things weren't what he expected…


	3. 3 Bombs to Go

Naruto walked past the menacing gates of Konoha. The revelation of Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, and Kakazu had made him riled up. There was a fearful aura radiating off of the blond. He fiddled with the Jashin's pendent around his neck. Every time he threw it away, he always woke up with it around his neck. He tried everything, eating it, letting a dog eat it, buring it into the sand of the desert, burning it, and he even used a hammer to flatten it into a coin yet it still came back, perfect the next day. Heck, he even threw it into the ocean once when visiting the Mist village. After all those attempts, he had finally given up and went along with the rituals that were somehow embedded into his mind.

He carried a large scythe, smaller than Hidan's, as he recalled. It was black and about 4 and half feet tall with a blade on each end. With hand guards, spikes, and small glowing orbs embedded within each blade. The orbs, as Naruto had found out, turned a different color matching his moods: blue indicated that he was calm while yellow symbolized his anger, red for his Kyuubi form, black for his Jashin form.

Upon reaching the hokage tower, Naruto flew up to the window and simply walked right through it. The Hokage stared at him, wide eyed.

"Don't ask." Naruto said in a deadpanned voice. Naruto handed Sarutobi a sheet of paper and vanished into thin air.

Sarutobi let out a heavy sigh and read the letter. The words were written in an old style. He was sure that instead of ink, Naruto had used blood.

_Dear Sarutobi, _

_In my several years of training with Kyuubi, I am now the official New Kyuubi. For details, there was a ceremony in favor of this transition. I have no doubt that to saw the large fire in the distance. Well, that was it. I have my powers fully under control and stabilized. I must warn you that if I am injected with anything, even medicine, the likely hood of my losing control are 97% and the results will be devastating. For some reason, my body will reject anything put in that isn't natural or food. Processed materials will likely be the death of Konoha if they find their way into my body._

_After that said, I request that you put me in the academy where genin are being trained. I have no ill intention, just that being amongst Anbu alone as a 12 year old might aggravate Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha's little brother. I understand that the genin exams are a month away and I am to take them as planned. _

_Another tid-bit of information: Hidan of the Akatsuki has converted me to the religion of Jashin. In dire situations, I will become the avatar of Jashin himself and will kill anyone who is foolish enough to cross my path. And this nagging feeling of another power from my scythe may become a problem...A problem that will soon be revealed_

Sarutobi set down the letter. It suddenly burst into flames and formed the head of an enraged tiger. The tiger gave out a mighty roar and then swallowed itself whole, not even a speck of ashes remained.

"That boy gets more amazing every time I see him." The aging hokage looked over to Arashi's photo on the wall. He noticed some handwriting at the bottom right corner of the picture. Walking over, he read the message out loud.

"I love you father, forever and to the ends of the world." The forth hokage was puzzled indeed. He hadn't written this. Nor had he had any visitors other than Naruto all morning.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto walked around the sleepy village Konoha. Many stores had just opened up for business. His mask had earned frightened looks from various villagers. It was a dull color with a breather on it. With metal spikes protruding from the edges and a single spear like horn that rose well above his head, it gave him the look of a true demon. Wary parents shielded their children, in fear of a sudden attack.

Naruto padded through the empty building. There were a few academy students that came early and the ones who were present gave him odd stares. He glanced at the sheet of paper the office manager had reluctantly handed him; Room 101 was the room he was looking for.

"98…99…100…101" Naruto muttered to himself, finally arriving to his room, quickly burning the paper in his hand.

He pushed the door open and walked in; his scythe that was strapped to his back narrowly missed the door frame. Naruto locked eyes with the one boy sitting in the room. Uchiha Sasuke.

The silence was tense as the two kept staring. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in a dangerous manner, signaling for him to back off. Naruto refused to and stayed in put, gazing an equally foul glare through his mask.

"Boys?" The two turned to see a chunin standing behind Naruto.

Sasuke grunted and returned his gaze to the outside world.

"You must be Naruto. I heard from Sarutobi that you were going to join our class. I'm Iruka" Iruka stated, setting down a stack of papers on his desk.

"I suggest you learn this for the exams." He said, handing Naruto a packet of papers.

Naruto flipped through the pages, and then scowled darkly behind his mask, not that anyone could see. He threw it to the ground and pointed to it with two fingers. The packet was engulfed in blue flames seconds later. The dancing flames morphed into a graceful bird that swiftly flew out the open window that Sasuke was look through. Startled, Sasuke fell out of his seat and landed with an ungraceful thud.

The miniature phoenix let a blood-curdling screech and flew into the sun where it vanished.

"Trash." Naruto stated bluntly. He moved to the back of the room and took a seat as students began to file into the room.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reclining back in his padded chair, Sarutobi folded his nimble fingers under his chin, contemplating if he would take action or not.

"It seems to me that Naruto has an obsession with fire. But when you play with fire; it's not if you'll get burned, it's when." The man blew out the last candle, darkness consuming his frail body.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The room was filled with chatter, which none of which Naruto paid attention to. He did catch a few snippets of comments thrown towards him such as "Who's the freak?" and "Damn, a new student?" He didn't mind. Kyuubi was the only one he needed. At least he was happy in the summon realm as the Fox summon boss.

"Class, settle down…" Iruka said with a hopeful expression. The class paid no heed to the teacher and continued to chat. As Iruka took a deep breath and prepared to yell at the kids, they all felt a strong wave of killing intent. The room fell silent instantly and looked around for the source. Shortly afterwards, the ground shook from two pairs of stampeding feet.

"Ha! Take that forehead-girl! I'm first so I get to seat next to Sasuke-kun!" the blonde girl shouted in triumph. She soon fell to her knees, gasping for air. The other girl with pink hair did the same. They soon realized that the whole class was staring at them. More so, the whole class was silent.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" The pink haired girl shouted, holding up a clenched fist before falling back down, still gasping for air.

The class stopped staring and looked back at Iruka. The two new girls continued to fight over the seat next to Sasuke. A death glare from Iruka silenced them when the pink haired girl finally sat next to the raven.

"Anyways, we have a new student joining us." Iruka said with a grin. He signaled for Naruto to come to the front of the room.

Naruto let out a sigh and stood from his seat. He calmly walked down the flight of stairs to the front next to Iruka. The eyes of his new classmates analyzed him all the way. He could feel a few respective looks and a ton of death glares. No doubt from Sasuke's fangirls.

"Tell us about yourself." Iruka told Naruto once he reached the bottom of the stairs, stifling the urge to run away due to the killing intent that rolled off the boy in waves.

He turned around and looked everyone in the eye.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto. I like and dislike many things. Hobbies are to train and kill. My dream is… irrelevant." Naruto stated coldly, sending shivers up his classmate's spines.

"O-Okay, you may return to your seat now." Iruka nervously stammered out, gesturing Naruto back to his seat.

Sasuke caught Naruto's eyes in an instant, somehow being able to see through the thin slits of his mask. The both glared at one another, Naruto still walking to his seat.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The month flew by quickly. Naruto still refused to learn any history about Konoha since Kyuubi's memory held more information than Konoha itself. He never earned a fanclub because of the death threats he dished out to anyone who were brave enough, or foolish enough, to confront him. He had made friends with a boy named Shikamaru. The two could always be seen on the roof playing shogi. Naruto mostly won but sometimes lost when he was distracted by the random pulses of pain in his chest. Shikamaru always loved the challenge, enjoying a person to try his skills against.

By the friendship with Shikamaru, he met Chouji. Chouji was amazed how Naruto could eat chips with his mask still on; they somehow just passed through like a hand through water. It was the many other things that puzzled him, like why Ino and Sakura always fought.

"Today, you will be called on at a time and come to the other room so we can test you." Iruka informed the class. Shikamaru was asleep beside Naruto who was playing shogi with Kyuubi in his mind, who was silently seething that he was losing to a mere mortal, all while Chouji happily munched away on his bag of chips.

"Shino Aburama." Mizuki called out from the roster.

"Naruto Namikaze." Mizuki called out; there was venom evident in his voice.

"Good luck, I doubt you'll need it." Chouji said, he paused his tirade of stuffing his face before continuing soon afterwards.

Naruto nodded and followed Mizuki to the other room, his shapeless cloak floating behind him.

Iruka was no where to be seen in the room, nor any headbands.

"Well, demon, show me what you got!" Mizuki released the genjutsu that hid around 50 other chunin in the room. The door slammed shut and the ninja mob soon closed in on Naruto.

**Remember our training and try not to stain the room with blood; it'll be a pain to give you chakra as energy to clean it up. **Kyuubi yawned, still studying the shogi board.

The fight was uneventful and was seen more as a chore than a fight to Naruto. He didn't kill any of the ninjas, nor split a drop of blood. Instead, he just released a sleeping gas and the room was filled with sleeping men.

"I guess I pass..." Naruto stated, quietly engraving the Konoha symbol on his mask. His job was done.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto leaned back on the trunk of a tree, watching the children play in the streets. He had no emotions that tied him to the laughter and joy he heard. He was the new Kyuubi after all, that was… a boring job. He would see to Bijuu conflicts, such as whose territory was whose and to deal with the rising threat of the Akatsuki. He had to sit through mental meetings, though he enjoyed the part where he got to have a telepathic conversation with Gaara. They always kept in touch this way, sharing new information about events and bounties.

The glaring sun shown since it was late in the afternoon, allowing Naruto some peace and quiet for it began to get warm out. The children ran back indoors to hide from the growing heat. Their little feet kicked up small clouds of dust that lingered, clinging to the ground before dissipating completely.

'_This is nothing compared to Suna…_' Naruto sighed to himself, thinking back to the year he spent with Gaara's family and where he got the scythe he was known for.

{Flashback}

"Naruto, you rely on chakra too much, not that you will ever run out, but you need to practice you Taijutsu more often. Just look at you, you're getting all rusty in that area!" Temari scolded him, only being twelve years old herself.

She stood tall; her hands were bare since her fan was resting in the hands of Kankuro who stood at the sidelines. Naruto was slouched over, feeling the energy he once had by fueling himself on chakra, his stamina was close to nothing without chakra. His breathing was labored, his mask filtering out most of the sand that lingered in the air. Kyuubi growled at him, agreeing with the girl that he was weak without his chakra.

"Well…like they say…"Every person has their own weakness."… and I guess this is mine." Naruto panted out, collapsing onto the hot sand, though he didn't realized how hot it was through the armor he wore.

"Yeah, but that's why we're here; to help you overcome that weakness." Temari said in a solemn voice, aiding Naruto to his feet and walking the ten year old over to Kankuro and Gaara.

"Yeah, and another weakness too; that heavy-ass armor of yours! I tried it on and it weighs a frigin' hundred pounds or somethin'!" Kankuro added, unknowingly earning a smack on the head from Temari's fan. Naruto scoffed, it didn't weigh a hundred pounds, it was only 99 pounds.

"He's right, Naruto. What if you were to fall into a lake or something?" Temari sighed out, reluctantly agreeing with her now fuming little brother.

Naruto mused on that thought, what would he do then? He could always burn chakra in substitute for oxygen, but it would be nearly impossible to resurface without a solid surface to push off of.

"Spar." The trio turned to Gaara who had stayed silent the whole afternoon.

"One on one or something a little more fun?" Naruto mischievously grinned from behind his mask, his fatigue forgotten by pumping chakra through his veins.

"Latter." Kankuro rolled his eyes, irritated at Gaara's one word responses, how could the boy answer so many different questions with only one word?

"The famous sand sibs against the Infamous Jashin Kyuubi, anything goes except killing." Naruto set the rules, drawing the katana he had found buried in the sand.

Temari looked over to her siblings, not sure if she should be confident or worried. The deal was sealed by Kankuro's brash mouth.

"You're on! We'll kick your ass from here to…well to somewhere really far from here!" Kankuro shouted, not really know any villages other than Konoha, which was fairly close to their location.

The brunette leapt to the battle field where Naruto stood ready, Gaara following at a more leisure pace. Temari had no choice be to follow and fight the younger blond. She was ready to put up a fight, and a fight did she put up.

"Let's get going!" Kankuro crossed his arms, faint strings of chakra protruding from his fingers, an arrogant grin plastered to his face. Gaara seemed like a mirror image of Naruto, without a sword of course. Instead, the sand of the desert whipped around him, randomly lashing out before retracting. Temari crouched down, a hand on her large fan, carefully eyeing the boy in front of her.

Lunging forward, Naruto became a black blur that zig zaged across the field, leaving a shallow footprints in his wake. He leapt in the air, raising the sword high above his head. The sun reflected off the keen edge, blindly Kankuro momentarily. Naruto somehow halted in mid-air, landing softly onto the desert floor, confusion clouding his eyes.

Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara also looked to the sky, something odd had happened.

The sun had disappeared.

(Sudden cut in flash back)

"Oi! Dobe, wake up!" Naruto quickly snatched a pebble out of the air, glaring at the offender.

"The Hokage wants to see you, something about you becoming a genin." Sasuke scowled, furious and irritated that he had been chosen for the job. He turned his back and leapt onto the roof-tops, heading for the Hokage tower.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh. 'I guess I can _dream_ about Suna later.'

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Naruto, come in. You too Sasuke." Sarutobi mumbled out, smoking a pipe in his mouth. His back was turned to the door as it opened to reveal the two boys. "Naruto. You, unfortunately, failed the written test, finishing with the lowest scores in the class. Amazingly lower than Shikamaru who actually had a test to turn in. Blank none the less."

Naruto smirked, remembering that he merely brunt the test to a crisp before returning to the shogi game with Kyuubi. The smirk faded when he noticed Sasuke smirking at the old news.

"So, I have placed you on the same team with Sakura." The hokage expected an outburst but nothing along the lines that came.

Naruto was seething, he was about to be teamed with the two people he hated the most and hated him the most. Not only that, Itachi was bound to catch up to him that would mean Sasuke becoming an 'avenger' and charging forward. Sakura was worse, threatening to hurt him if he did what he had done during the month before the test. That being him setting Sasuke's shorts on fire when the boy insulted Shikamaru. Sasuke was fairing too well either, scowling darkly at being paired with Sakura, the pink banshee leech that stuck to him like glue.

Their waves of killing intent merged together, over lapping and ultimately triggered the hidden Anbu to reveal themselves fearing for the Hokage's safety. The hokage himself staggered at the amount that rolled off the boys.

"The reason I have told you now is because that is a mission that calls for your team's expertise that cannot wait. You are to meet at the academy roof top immediately; there you will take the genin test your sensei will give you. Tonight, you will leave for the Water Country." He took a deep breath from his wooden pipe, savoring the bitter taste tobacco left in his mouth.

With a flick of his hand, both the Anbu and the new genin left the room, the Anbu melting into the brick walls.

"You have some unfinished businesses there, Naruto-kun. Now you must finish what you have started." He warily gazed out the window, his eyes resting on the pillar of smoke in the direction of the Water Country.

"Before it's too late."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Your late." A masked man sated in an urgent voice, leaning against the railing of the roof.

"Kakashi? Where's your book?" Sasuke asked, taken by surprise by Kakashi's sudden seriousness. The man that had fostered him for part of his child hood was never like this…urgent.

"That doesn't matter right now; we got to get you guys ready for the mission you're going on tonight." Kaka growled out, silencing Sakura's lame flirting.

"Ne? Kakashi-sensei, why are we going to go on a mission this early in our ninja careers? They never let rookie genin out of the village. Bu I bet Sasuke-kun is the reason, he's just too awesome to keep cooped up in this village!" Sasuke grunted out a sound of annoyance when the pink haired girl latched onto to his arm like she did in the academy.

"You are right and wrong at the same time. The hokage rarely lets genins out of the village on a mission let alone rookie ones fresh out of the academy. But Sasuke isn't the main point in this mission, it's Naruto." Said blond turned from his staring of the village and looked at his new sensei. What did he have to do with the Water country?

"It's about a snow bunny and a cleaver. I cannot explain any more unless Naruto allows me to." Naruto's eyes grew wide; he had killed them, hadn't he?

"A snow bunny?! Well at least it's at his level, but why does Sasuke-kun have to waste his time on a lame old bunny? And-"

"Shut-up. This is more serious than you think it is. Kakashi, I'll explain when I see the time is right." Naruto gained the same serious voice that the jonin had used earlier, he shot a glare over to the girl which shut her up instantly.

"Oi, Dobe! What's with all the secrets?!" '_I'm an Uchiha; I shouldn't be left out of any loop!_' Sasuke demanded, frustrated by both Sakura's constant flirting and the other's conversation in code.

"Later. I expect you have a test for us, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto promptly ignored Sasuke's demand and narrowed his eyes behind his mask.

"Yes, the rules are simple: Survive and you pass. The test starts now." With that, the man disappeared from the roof-top, leaving behind a bomb with lit explosive notes on it.

"Kuso!" Naruto cursed under his breath, shielding the back of his head, the place with least protected by his armor.

The blast shook the roof, causing chunks of cement to collapse into the building. The air filled with smoke, not that Naruto could notice through his mask. His two teammates were blasted off the roof, plunging down the twenty stories height.

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Naruto shouted in concern, he didn't truly care but they were still his teammates.

Looking over the edge, he saw the bloody bodies the two genin, lying lifeless at the bottom of the building. Running over to the hole the bomb created, Naruto was somewhat relieved that the academy was closed today.

"If this is his test, I'm going to have to kill him…"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

End!

Wow, haven't updated in awhile, but on last push from my will and I forced myself to sit down and begin typing. I'm gonna update more now since it's the summer, but don't get your hopes up…Sorry…

Gah! Damn line breaks ain't working!


End file.
